


Chance

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the pilot, <em>The Rising</em>. Sheppard has a leap of faith to consider. Written for the prompt "leap of faith" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

He told O'Neill he'd do it. He told Weir he'd think about it.

They want him to travel to another galaxy. Hell of a lot to take on faith.

If he's going, he has to be in Colorado this afternoon. And he can't help feeling he's teetering on the brink. What's he got here? No attachments, no commitments. Just like he wanted it. No family. A failing career. Just him and the sky.

Heads he stays. Tails he goes.

The coin spins through the air. It flashes in the sun like a beacon leading him safely in to land.

Tails.


End file.
